


The Ice in Windless Cold (podfic)

by susan_voight



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Dominance, Immobility, Kink Negotiation, Moresomes, Multi, Nightmares, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Polyamory, Psychological Trauma, Recovery, Sensory Deprivation, Submission, Team, Team Dynamics, Temperature Play, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Download or stream a podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/490925">The Ice in Windless Cold</a> by Isagel.</p><p>Author's summary: "I dream about the ice," Steve says. "About being in the ice."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ice in Windless Cold (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ice in Windless Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/490925) by [Isagel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagel/pseuds/Isagel). 



### Length

1 hour, 33 minutes.

### Download

Direct download (right-click and save) [an unzipped 57 MB mp3 file](http://bit.ly/ice-windless-mp3-mf) or [a zipped 62 MB m4b podbook](http://bit.ly/ice-windless-m4b-mf) from Mediafire.

### Stream

Listen to a sample: 

Or listen to the full podfic:

### Backup Link

Download or stream from [a Google Drive folder](http://bit.ly/Ice-gd).

### Reader's notes

It's a story about Steve overcoming past trauma through the love of his team, magic, and kinky poly sex, all of which are highly relevant to my interests.

The music is "January Hymn" by the Decemberists, which is available on [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/january-hymn/id407622045?i=407622147) and [Amazon](http://www.amazon.com/January-Hymn/dp/B004HAB07Q/). 

Feedback and constructive criticism: better than zombie bacon.

(Also announced at: [my journal](http://susan-voight.dreamwidth.org/13929.html), [amplificathon @ DW](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2394541.html), [amplificathon @ LJ](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1809984.html), and [avengers_2k](http://avengers-2k.livejournal.com/725679.html).)


End file.
